


Snake (Oil) in the Grass

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camp Lehigh, Catheters, Enemas, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra spy, M/M, Sounding, Speculum, anal insertion, medical fetish, rectoscope, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: В Лихае Стив приглянулся одному из медиков.





	Snake (Oil) in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snake (Oil) in the Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288693) by [adotsal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adotsal/pseuds/adotsal). 



> **Примечание:** Snake in the grass — змея подколодная (дословно: змея в траве), snake oil — фальшивая панацея (дословно: змеиное масло). Переводчик и беты немного помучались со словом sound и хотят поделиться этой болью. В тексте оно переведено как расширители, но чтобы гугл выдал нужные инструменты, надо искать «расширители Гегара». А ещё можете посмотреть [сюда](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%83%D0%B6).

Лихай — это не просто тренировочный лагерь. Это долгие часы разгадываний логических головоломок, обсуждений тактики с Филлипсом, после которых всегда чувствуешь себя неправым, как бы хорошо не защищал свою точку зрения.

Это обследования у медиков.

На второй день в Лихае Стив марширует к палатке, разбитой для команды доктора Эрскина, чтобы проверить базовые медицинские показатели. Там есть отгороженное место для раздевания, но смысла в нём нет — для осмотра все кандидаты обнажёнными выстраиваются в ряд. Врач проверяет их одного за другим, надиктовывая результаты осмотра безразличной медсестре средних лет, следующей за ним с блокнотом. Первый парень немного суетится, когда врач говорит ему повернуться для проверки состояния его прямой кишки. Стив сочувствует ему, но он был частым гостем в больницах и вырос с медсестрой, он знает — надо просто позволить специалисту делать свою работу, даже если кажется, что он шарлатан.

(О, Стив может рассказать о шарлатанах. Попробуйте пожить с плохим здоровьем, когда каждый врач в Нью-Йорке хочет прописать лечебные клизмы и проверки с ректальным расширителем от всего на свете, иногда даже включая туберкулёз. Боже.)

Когда подходит его очередь, он старается держать лицо, хотя его немного раздражает, что врач смотрит на него с явной неприязнью. Он пытается не чувствовать себя куском мяса, которое осматривают на прилавке магазина, пока врач трогает и тыкает его: оттягивает вниз челюсть и рассматривает зубы, словно он чёртова лошадь; скользит пальцами по рёбрам и позвоночнику, и с силой надавливает; он даже не смазывает резиновую перчатку, врученную ему медсестрой, прежде чем грубо втолкнуть палец Стиву в задницу и ощупать. Осмотр выматывает Стива до шокового состояния, и он еле стоит на ногах, а доктор уже переключается на другого кандидата.

Кроме этого есть полоса препятствий, флаги, тяжёлое дыхание, горящие мышцы и дерьмо, которое подают в столовой. Лихай — это много всего.

Это осмотры по вечерам. Десять минут с одним из врачей или медсестёр. Каждый хочет попасть к медсестре. Другие ребята хотят попасть к хорошеньким медсестричкам с тяжёлым взглядом, становящихся милашками во время проверки основных жизненных показателей. А Стив просто упрямо предпочитает медсестёр. Жизнь с мамой-медсестрой сделала Стива обоснованно подозрительным к врачам. Медсёстры, благодаря постоянной практике, обычно отлично знают состав и действие лекарств, даже если у них не слишком хорошее образование. А врач скорее всего посмотрит и объявит, что ты уже стоишь на пороге смерти, потому что он всё знает и не будет даже спрашивать о твоём прежнем лечении. Стив предпочитает медсестёр — строгих и ответственных, способных и отругать за ёрзанье, и быть милыми. Нетерпеливой медсестре можно доверять — они тратят терпение на тщательное выполнение своей работы и выслушивание жалоб пациентов.

Десять минут обычно проходят одинаково: они меряют давление, температуру, берут кровь, спрашивают о количестве выпиваемой воды, боли в мышцах и прежних болезнях. Стив говорит, что, может, ему стоит носить очки, чтобы лучше видеть, — они проверяют зрение и соглашаются с ним. Обычные тесты. Они пальпируют лимфоузлы, ощупывают в не самых приятных местах. Обычный медицинский осмотр.

Стив тоже задаёт вопросы, и медсестра Фенли отвечает, что всё это необходимо для исследований. Им понадобится информация о каждом, кого выберут. Она поджимает губы на вопрос, в чём конкретно заключается эксперимент, и Стив больше не лезет к ней. Медсёстрам нравится спокойный маленький мужчина, который даёт им делать свою работу и всегда относится с уважением.

Никому не нравятся врачи, и самый неприятный из них — доктор Уэбб.

Он всегда проверяет их сверху донизу, всюду тыкая пальцами, и непременно добираясь до задницы. Стив встречал таких врачей раньше — с ума сходящих от переживаний о здоровье твоей кишки. Всегда готовых связать все проблемы с её плохим состоянием. Доктор Уэбб выражает недовольство состоянием их задниц так, словно он разочарованная мать. Он говорит унизительные вещи о состоянии прямой кишки Стива и взял в привычку повторять, что если Стив из Нью-Йорка, как сам говорит, то в таком состоянии нет ничего удивительного. Стив краснеет и не отвечает на унизительные слова, сжимая кулаки, когда ложится грудью на кушетку для осмотра. Ему хочется сказать: «Идите к чёрту, не все мы педики, и то любой педик, которого я встречал, лучше вас, я скорее бы согласился стать кем-то из них, чем вами», — но он молчит. Молчит и проглатывает это, и слова падают в желудок словно камни. Потому что доктор Уэбб говорит, будто бы невзначай, разные вещи, например: «Вы должны быть здесь осторожны, Бруклин. Если я расскажу им, что подозреваю вас в содомии, вы попадёте под трибунал быстрее, чем успеете упасть на колени и начать умолять их дать вам шанс остаться». 

Он так вкрадчиво произносит — «упасть на колени», — что Стиву стоит нечеловеческих усилий сдержать порыв разбить ему лицо.

Но за неделю лишь немногим (включая счастливчика Стива) пришлось оказаться с доктором Уэббом в маленькой смотровой комнате, спрятанной в глубине длинного низкого здания, отведённого под лазарет. Некоторые побывавшие там парни шутят после: пародируют ровный голос доктора Уэбба, играя вечером в карты.

— Ах, да, смотри, рядовой Хеллер: это дерьмо в твоей кишке говорит мне о том, что ты снова ел в столовой отравленный картон, который они называют ужином. Вот, внимательно посмотрите на свое говно, — говорит Уинслоу подчёркнуто поучительным тоном, пихая пальцы Арнольду под нос. Арнольд смеётся и отталкивает его руку.

Прикрываясь книгой, Стив пытается сдержать улыбку.

* * *

Через неделю некоторых солдат начинают ночью вызывать на дополнительный часовой медицинский осмотр. Легко понять, что все они — любимчики Филлипса: сильные, решительные, мускулистые парни с квадратной челюстью. Среди них Стив выделяется ещё больше, чем обычно. Он уверен, что оказался здесь только потому, что доктор Эрскин продвигает его изо всех сил.

Из-за этой сомнительной веры в него Стив и вторую неделю проводит, терпя тычки, ощупывания и измерения. Большая часть из них — измерение конкретных показателей и тесты на проверку выносливости. Как долго ты можешь не дышать, как широки твои ноздри, насколько ровен твой череп — всякие такие вещи.

Третья ночь другая. Стив попадает к доктору Уэббу.

Когда он заходит, доктор Уэбб смотрит на него так, словно Стив пнул его любимую собачку. Доктор Уэбб разглядывает его с привычной неприязнью и вкрадчиво говорит:  
— Я ждал рядового Блума, но, думаю, и ты подойдёшь.

Доктор Уэбб сразу говорит, что задержит его на два часа. Стив не в том положении, чтобы спорить, поэтому он полностью согласен. Конечно, засранец. Как скажешь, ты, слизняк.

Доктор Уэбб велит ему раздеться и делает несколько замеров — ничего более неприятного, чем в другие дни. Недавно молодая медсестра без предупреждения схватила Стива за член и зафиксировала каждую деталь его гениталий, от длины крайней плоти до размера и формы яичек — у него тогда чуть сердечный приступ не случился.

А сегодня, наверное, будут проверять зрение. Доктор приподнимает ему веки небольшим крючковатым инструментом и светит фонариком до тех пор, пока в глазах Стива не скапливается достаточно слёз, чтобы пролиться ручейками на щёки.

Доктор Уэбб цокает и приговаривает:  
— Ну-ну, Роджерс, ты же настоящий мужчина, несмотря на телосложение. Можешь выдержать простую проверку. — Он мажет чем-то под веками Стива и позволяет закрыть глаза. Под веками что-то жжёт и мешает.

Стив хмурится и чувствует знакомый укол негодования. Но он сражается с ним. Это его шанс проявить себя. Ну и что с того, что доктор его ненавидит? Что это нечестно? Он проявит себя и покажет всем, каков он на самом деле.

Когда доктор велит ему лечь на кушетку на бок и вытянуть ногу так, чтобы можно было поставить клизму, Стив делает всё без вопросов. Он сжимает зубы и ждёт. Не реагирует, когда доктор наполняет две груши, и закрывает их. Не вздрагивает, несмотря на то, что доктор вливает больше воды, чем положено, так, что груши становятся огромными и туго растянутыми. 

Стив просто лежит. Позволяет доктору ощупывать крайнюю плоть грубыми пальцами, пока живот сводит от тёплой мыльной воды. Он ничего не говорит, пока минуты тянутся одна за другой, а доктор продолжает периодически делать пометки обо всём, от пупка до серы в ушах. Но когда начинаются спазмы, Стив понимает, что должно было пройти уже по меньшей мере полчаса. Он не может сдержаться, наверняка доктор просто забылся.

— Как долго будет продолжаться клизма? — словно случайно интересуется он, но слишком напряжённый голос выдаёт его.

Доктор смотрит на часы.

— Рядовой Роджерс, прошло всего сорок семь минут. Вы же можете подождать час? Хотя, если вам слишком некомфортно, я могу прекратить процедуру, но это меня разочарует…

Стив стискивает зубы:  
— Нет, сэр. В этом нет необходимости. Я могу терпеть столько, сколько вам нужно.

Часы на стене отсчитывают ещё двадцать кошмарных минут, прежде чем доктор разрешает ему облегчиться в судно, стоящее в углу. Стив не говорит ни одного чёртового слова о том, как сильно сводило живот, пока он ждал. Ему неловко от странного взгляда, которым наблюдает за ним. И настаивает, что сам оботрёт Стива проспиртованной тряпкой.

Стив надеется, что на этом всё закончится. Но доктор велит наклониться над кушеткой, и он подчиняется. Ещё немного времени наедине с доктором Уэббом и его одержимостью прямыми кишками, и он сможет вернуться в казарму.

Доктор охает, что ему так неудобно, потому что Стив слишком низкого роста. Стив с трясущимися ногами опять забирается на кушетку, следуя указаниями доктора, пока не оказывается стоящим на локтях и коленях так, что его анус оказывается на виду.

— Вы знакомы с ректоскопом, рядовой Роджерс? — Сзади раздаётся звук скользящего по чему-то металлического предмета.

— …Ага.

— Думаю, вы должны знать, с вашей-то историей болезни. — Стив пытается отогнать мысли о том, что доктор на самом деле глумливо пялится на его зад, хоть голос того и звучит довольно осуждающе.

Холодный смазанный металл прижимается к его дырке, и Стиву приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не дёрнуться. Не давая времени привыкнуть, доктор давит ректоскопом сильнее, пока анус не поддаётся. Металл, жёсткий и неприятный, проскальзывает внутрь так глубоко, что у Стива скручивает кишки.

Стив закусывает губу, низко опуская голову.

Звук металла и ощущение вибрации металлической трубки. Стив чувствует прикосновение воздуха, когда доктор Уэбб убирает центральную часть ректоскопа.

Стив не может сдержать лёгкую дрожь, после которой за спиной сразу же слышится раздражённый вздох. Он чувствует, как краснеет от стыда.

— Я верю, вы можете продержаться ещё чуть-чуть, рядовой? В самом деле, вам даже не приходится сильно напрягаться в этой позе, я уже сделал скидку на ваше телосложение и здоровье, знаете ли…

— Не проблема, сэр, — с трудом говорит Стив.

Доктор напевает под нос, двигая ректоскоп, и, похоже, осматривает внутренности Стива. Без предупреждения резко достаёт инструмент. Смазки было недостаточно, и Стив чувствует дискомфорт, когда вслед за трубкой тянется его кишка, её край немного выворачивается, когда ректоскоп покидает его тело.

Он расслабляется чуть-чуть, но тут же находится новый повод для волнения, когда пальцы доктора возвращаются к анусу и растягивают его указательными пальцами. Стив не может сдержать недовольный вздох.

— Рядовой Роджерс, — доктор останавливается, чтобы сделать выговор, — вы в самом деле настолько неспособны потерпеть неудобства?

— Могу делать это хоть весь день, — выплёвывает Стив.

Ещё минут десять доктор ощупывает его вход, растягивая и дёргая, а Стив злится. Он чувствует боль и жжение от тянущих движений толстой резины стерильных перчаток.

К тому моменту, как ему разрешают слезть с кушетки, он не может даже взглянуть доктору в глаза. Он одевается, и его отпускают в мёртвой тишине.

В казарме он так сильно злится на себя за то, что позволил доктору Уэббу задеть его. Тот не сделал ничего такого, чего не делали бы доктора раньше. Не сказал ничего такого, чего бы ему не говорили десятки раз на улице. Но сейчас мысли Стива бурлят от негодования и раненой гордости. То, что он расстраивается, заставляет его разочаровываться в себе ещё сильнее.

* * *

В начале третьей недели всё окончательно летит в пропасть. В четвёртом часу утра, когда сонный Стив забредает в уборную и находит рядового Блума.

Весь потный и белый, как лист бумаги, Блум свернулся в клубок между двумя туалетами. Он оглядывается в панике.

— Эй, Роджерс, — скалит он зубы, удивительно бодрый для этого времени суток и своего полуобморочного состояния.

— О, дьявол, Блум, что с тобой? Тебе плохо? — Стив приседает на колени в паре шагов от Блума и протягивает руки, но не касается: он не уверен, что его помощь необходима настолько, чтобы без разрешения начать искать у парня повреждения. В туалете и на полу нет рвоты, мимоходом обращает внимание он. Стив отмечает симптомы и пытается разглядеть в тусклом свете глаза Блума. Он подозревает пищевое отравление, видел последние ночи, как несколько парней выблёвывали свои желудки в туалеты. Стиву, с его дохлой иммунной системой, Нью-Йорк и бедность, несомненно, подарили чертовски крепкий желудок. Столовская еда не беспокоит его. (Почти что.)

— Блядь, если бы, — отвечает Блум высоким пронзительным голосом. — Это всё чёртов Уэбб.

Стив чувствует как шевелятся волоски на шее.

Дело в том, что Стив знает, как сильно Эрскин отстаивает его кандидатуру, но он честно не уверен, что заслуживает этого больше Блума. Блум не задира, как остальные лучшие кандидаты (у которых всё, что есть — это физическая сила и способность хоть как-то понимать приказы), и он почти как Стив хорош в стратегии и логических тестах. К тому же, он спокойнее. Меньше склонен злиться на людей. Стив представляет, каким прекрасным солдатом и лидером может стать Блум. Единственное, почему он может оказаться неподходящим, — это его страсть помечтать, Блум иногда перестаёт замечать реальный мир, слишком занятый мыслями о чём-то ещё. Но всё же, если выкладывать все карты на стол, Стив практически уверен, что он хороший парень с головой на плечах.

— Что сделал Уэбб? — спрашивает Стив, чувствуя, как пересыхает рот.

— Это мой член, — сердито шипит Блум с диким взглядом.

Стив понимает, что Блум не просто сидит свернувшись — он держит руки между ног и сжимает себя.

— О, ох… — Стив не знает, что сказать. Если бы дело происходило в Бруклине, то он бы живо приказал Блуму снять штаны. Длинная и легендарная история болезней Стива и мама-медсестра — и, честно говоря, властный и дотошный характер — сделали его кем-то вроде врача-любителя в их доме. Большинство жильцов были слишком бедны, чтобы платить за помощь, но они знали, что могут забежать в квартиру к Роджерсам и узнать, что делать со странными бородавками или влажным кашлем.

— Ага, я знаю, — дрожащим голосом говорит Блум. — Я говорил ему, что он делает что-то не то, но он лишь отмахнулся, и сейчас я… Он сделал со мной какую-то херню, Роджерс.

Это звучит невероятно зловеще. Стив чувствует, как его собственные гениталии хотят убежать подальше.

— Что он сделал? — медленно спрашивает он ещё раз.

Блум кривится:  
— Он засовывал эту… эту металлическую штуку прямо туда. И я говорил ему, что это неправильно, что она слишком большая, но он не остановился, и как-то так случилось, что… что-то разорвалось, и теперь, когда я пытаюсь поссать, туда словно пихают зажжённую сигарету.

Стив сжимает зубы и готовится узнавать подробности:  
— Слушай, это прозвучит неправильно — и я пойму, если ты мне за это врежешь — но моя мама была медсестрой, и я кое-что понимаю, если ты разрешишь мне взглянуть. — Стив морщится. Он надеется, что Блум не из тех парней, которые… Он просто надеется, что завтра по лагерю не будут ходить слухи о том, что этот педик Роджерс «понимает кое-что» в членах.

Тишина затягивается, и Стив готовится к тому, что ему сейчас неслабо прилетит, но потом Блум отвечает, покорно и с надеждой:  
— Посмотришь?

— Да. Да, только, ох… Давай. — Не вставая с колен, он отодвигается на несколько шагов назад так, чтобы Блум смог выпрямить ноги и расстегнуть ширинку.

Стив едва удерживается от проклятий, когда видит сильно отёкшую головку обрезанного члена Блума, лежащую на ладони. Она особенно красная у щелки, с небольшой припухшей трещиной через всю головку.

— Так он что, засунул туда катетер?

— Нет, маленький металлический стержень, как карандаш. Чертовски больно было в процессе, и тогда я заполучил этот порез. Но через несколько часов начало болеть внутри. Я едва смог в туалет сходить. Чувство такое, словно пытаешься высосать картофельное пюре через соломинку — никак не получается. Дело было вчера, но когда я был у дока сегодня, он сказал, что всё нормально. Нихера это не нормально! — кричит под конец Блум. Стив шикает, чтобы тот не повышал голос.

— Согласен, — кивает Стив, решаясь. — Сейчас вернусь.

Это глупо. На самом деле глупо. У него бывали болезни, при которых приходилось откачивать воду из лёгких. У него бывали открытые раны, которые приходилось обрабатывать. Ещё ребёнком он смотрел, как мама проводила промывание мочевого пузыря. Но сам он никогда не делал того, что собирается сделать сейчас.

Он пробирается в корпус медиков, достаточно маленький и быстрый, чтобы пройти незамеченным через уставшего охранника. Он берёт раствор йода, контейнер со стерильной водой и чистый шприц.

Посреди армейской уборной Стив делает практически незнакомому парню несколько промывок мочевого пузыря украденными инструментами. Это полный абсурд. Блум вздыхает и ругается в процессе, даже когда Стив говорит ему заткнуться, иначе кто-нибудь придёт, и у них будут серьёзные проблемы.

Закончив, он прячет йод в своих вещах, и Блум помогает ему спрятать оставшиеся улики по лагерю.

Напоследок Стиву достаётся самое неловкое объятие в жизни от благодарного Блума, который всё ещё выглядит так, словно его из мясорубки достали, и говорит, что у него есть и другие проблемы после встреч с Уэббом, но остальное пройдёт само собой.

* * *

Спустя два дня Блум со всеми вещами пропадает из казармы, когда Стив возвращается от медиков. Ему интересно, узнали ли они о сворованных вещах, и что за чертовщина вообще происходит. Чувствуя себя виноватым, он эгоистично надеется, что Блум про него ничего не рассказал.

Следующей ночью он снова попадает к доктору Уэббу. Каждую следующую ночь в течение девяти дней — до тех пор, пока не окажется в металлическом гробу, накачанный сывороткой, — он проводит с Уэббом.

* * *

В первый день он зарабатывает синяки.

Вдоль поясницы и на заднюю поверхность бёдер ему ставят маленькие стеклянные баночки, нагретые до определённой температуры. Они остывают и оставляют идеально ровные фиолетовые круги. Доктор Уэбб объясняет:  
— Нам нужно узнать время заживления ушибов.

Зажимы натягивают кожу на боках, болты закручены так, чтобы давить с определённой силой.

Синяки после процедур Уэбба добавляются к синяками от дневных занятий.

— Жаль, что мы ограничены во времени… Сомневаюсь, что данные ещё будут представлять ценность, когда мы их получим. Не похоже, чтобы вы быстро поправлялись, рядовой Роджерс.

Тело ноет от новых островков опухших гематом, когда он ёрзает на койке, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы не было больно (и стараясь не скрипеть сильно пружинами, пока кто-нибудь не запустил в него ботинком).

* * *

Во второй день берут образцы кожи и крови.

Снятые с бёдер образцы оставляют дюймы ссадин на коже, и Стиву надо стараться держать их прикрытыми. Повязки двигаются в течение дня, полосы от снятой кожи сочатся сукровицей и капельками крови.

Ссадины на икрах появляются от металлической пилки.

Стив считает, что это не имеет ничего общего с исследованиями. Он спрашивает, и доктор пугает его тем, что выкинет из списка кандидатов, если он не подчинится.

— Вы же знаете, что в итоге случилось с Блумом, не так ли? — спрашивает доктор Уэбб с фальшивым сочувствием.

Стив сжимает зубы и думает — ещё один день. Ещё семь дней, и всё закончится. Что должно произойти, то и произойдёт, и его или выберут, или нет. Но всё закончится.

Из-за перелитой в пробирки крови у него кружится голова, когда он, спотыкаясь, идёт обратно в казарму.

* * *

В третий день…

Что ж, Блум, похоже, не единственный, кому придётся пережить этот необычный тест.

Стив ложится на кушетку, голый, как младенец. От прохладного воздуха в комнате волоски встают дыбом. 

Он старается не реагировать, когда доктор берёт его член рукой в перчатке. Старается ничего не делать, лишь смотрит, полный решимости, в полок.

Тихим, вкрадчивым тоном Уэбб просит Стива соизволить предупредить, если его начнёт тошнить. Процедуру лучше не прерывать, но справиться с беспорядком будет сложнее.

Бледность Стива «действительно заставляет беспокоиться».

Стив готов взорваться, так он зол.

Стив пытается оставаться спокойным, не вздрагивать, когда доктор грубо, до боли, щупает его яйца.

Но Стив упорно продолжает терпеть. Он не сдастся просто так. Ни за что не даст доктору шанс сказать, что Стив недостаточно силён.

Проблемы начинаются, когда… Ладно, когда доктор начинает гладить его член, и всё, что Стив может делать, — это сдерживать раздражение.

— Рядовой Роджерс, обследование невозможно продолжить, пока вы не добьётесь эрекции. С вашим состоянием здоровья это возможно, или нам стоит сразу записать, что сегодняшний тест провален?

Стив не хочет… Стив не хочет плакать, но слёзы наворачиваются на глаза от гнева, бурлящего внутри после резких слов доктора. 

— Нет. Я могу это сделать. Извините, сэр. — Он ненавидит себя за извинения. — Могу я просто… — Он тянется вниз, но доктор бьёт его по рукам.

— Рядовой Роджерс, ваши руки не стерильны. Вы действительно хотите усложнить задачу и заставить меня идти искать ещё одну пару перчаток?

— Нет, сэр, — сжав зубы, отвечает Стив.

Он пытается отрешиться от происходящего. Пытается не думать об ощущении резины, двигающейся по его члену. Пытается представить, что он один и на него не смотрит ехидно этот ублюдок.

Но у члена, похоже, нет ни капли его решимости.

— Рядовой Роджерс, с вами очень трудно работать, вы это осознаёте? Вы очень мешаете всему исследованию.

— Сэр, я сожалею… — начинает Стив, но доктор прерывает его.

— Уверен, что сожалеете. Но всё же придётся это сделать. — Его ноги сгибают и раздвигают. Секундой позже он чувствует быстрое прикосновение холодной смазки к анусу. Стив закусывает губу и закрывает глаза, стыдясь и смущаясь. Он знает достаточно об анатомии, чтобы понимать, что случится.

— Если стимуляции пениса недостаточно, нам придётся прибегнуть к другим методам.

Доктор проталкивает один палец в толстой перчатке внутрь, и у Стива моментально поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Это ужасно неприятное чувство, словно ты мочишься и прерываешься в процессе. Доктор безостановочно трёт его простату сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя, пока Стив не начинает задыхаться, и его член не твердеет окончательно в другой руке доктора.

— Превосходно, рядовой Роджерс. Вы сумели добиться одной из самых примитивных реакций, необходимой для выживания вида, — саркастически хвалит его доктор Уэбб. — Уверен, вы очень горды собой.

Стив стискивает зубы и ничего не говорит, чувствуя, как отчаянно горят его покрасневшие щёки и грудь, словно символ его стыда.

Он чувствует как пульсирует кровь под кожей, пока доктор продолжает методично двигать по члену рукой, чувствует как подрагивают мышцы бёдер.

Доктор оставляет член Стива лежать на животе и вытаскивает пальцы. Он отворачивается, и когда поворачивается назад…

«Металлический карандаш», — думает Стив. Толщиной эта штука точно с карандаш, сантиметров тридцать в длину, из гладкого металла, с длинным плавным крючком на одном конце и с большим шариком, похожим на пробку, на другом.

Доктор наливает немного медицинской смазки на перчатки, тщательно размазывает её на несколько сантиметров с загнутого конца стержня, потом быстро — вокруг отверстия уретры Стива.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание. Он задумывается, не стоит ли остановить доктора. Ещё заразится, как Блум. А если этот шарлатан заразит его чем-нибудь венерическим? Чёрт, эта штука вообще простерилизована?

Но когда доктор снова берёт его член и поднимает, Стив молчит.

— Будем надеяться, что вы будете вести себя спокойнее, чем рядовой Блум, — мягко говорит доктор. И Стив продолжает молчать.

Кончик стержня давит на его член, и с небольшим нажимом доктор вводит его внутрь. Ощущение вторжения отвратительное, и Стив пытается убедить себя, что это катетер, ему такие уже ставили, это…

Стив молчит, потому что ему нет никакого дела до того, что происходит с его телом. Потому что пусть даже его член сгниёт и отвалится, он должен хотя бы попытаться пройти дальше. Он не в праве требовать себе поблажки. Он не может сдаться только потому, что немного боится проходить обследование.

Стрежень двигается глубже и глубже, доктор даёт ему самому скользить внутрь, но при этом он дёргает Стива за член, чтобы растянуть по стержню. Отстранённо, с головокружительной тошнотой Стив отмечает, как его плоть изгибается в непривычной для себя форме.

У основания члена стержень скользит рядом с чем-то плотным и задевает нерв — боль такая, словно резко кусаешь что-то твёрдое больными зубами. Стив напрягается, чтобы не дёрнуться от этого ощущения. Он чувствует вкус крови и понимает, что прокусил губу изнутри.

Доктор бормочет себе под нос о разнообразии его реакций, говорит что-то о нервном рефлексе, но Стив не… Он не может сфокусироваться. Доктор вытаскивает стержень и, всё время поглаживая член Стива, даёт погрузиться обратно. Эта штука снова попадает по нерву, но в этот раз Стив готов. Он прикусывает губу сильнее.

— Рядовой Роджерс, ваше красное лицо беспокоит меня почти так же, как и ваша бледность до этого. Можете не молчать, если вам необходимо, может, тогда вы перестанете задыхаться так сильно.

Стив не может доставить ему такое удовольствие, несмотря на то, что его глаза наполняются слезами. Он смаргивает их, продолжая кусать кубы.

Доктор достаёт и вставляет стержень ещё несколько раз, прежде чем снова дать ему скользнуть внутрь и постучать пару раз по шарику на конце. Дрожь от этого действия словно молотком бьёт по нервам Стива. Он не может сдержать стон. Он смотрит на доктора Уэбба, стыдясь и сердясь одновременно.

Доктор Уэбб улыбается. Стив снова смотрит слезящимися глазами в потолок.

— Подержите, рядовой. — Стив тянется вниз дрожащей рукой и хватается за стержень одной ладонью и за член другой, боясь сдвинуть и проткнуть что-нибудь там или…

Через секунду он чувствует острый укол в мошонку, сопровождающийся ужасным ноющим ощущением.

— Что вы… — выдыхает Стив.

— Всего лишь физраствор, — пренебрежительно отвечает доктор. — Так проще оценить состояние органа. Плюс, мы должны определить, с какой скоростью ваше тело всасывает жидкость, чтобы у нас было, на что ориентироваться.

Стив смотрит, как доктор подносит ещё один шприц к его мошонке. Он чувствует ещё один острый укол и следующую за ним боль. Видит, как доктор тянется вниз и начинает сжимать его раздутые яйца, видит, как он грубо обращается с его мошонкой. Он странно отстранён от происходящего. Он знает, что должно быть намного больнее, видит, как руки доктора в перчатках почти что раздавливают его гениталии, но почему-то тупая боль от физраствора странно приглушает ощущения от манипуляций доктора.

Стив продолжает напоминать себе, что доктор сказал «всасывает». Они не… Они не могут… остаться вот такими, верно? Это будет…

Доктор наконец-то прекращает осматривать — поднимать, скручивать, исследовать — мошонку Стива и снова хватается за его член. Руки Стив устраивает на животе и оцепенело смотрит вниз на происходящее.

Доктор прерывается на мгновение, достаёт секундомер из кармана и кладёт на стол. Про себя, мимоходом, Стив делает доктору замечание за то, что тот, скорее всего, руками в перчатках схватился за часы и запачкал и то, и другое.

Секундомер начинает яростно тикать, пока доктор его запускает, а потом Уэбб снова грубо стимулирует член Стива. Всё ещё глубоко погруженный стержень скользит по чувствительным тканям, пока они сдвигаются по нему вверх и вниз, лишь несколько сантиметров металла торчит над членом Стива, и он бессвязно думает, почему они не уходят внутрь. Другой рукой доктор пробирается под опухшую, тяжёлую мошонку, грубо раскрывает его снова и пальцами быстро потирает простату.

Стиву так сильно хочется всего лишь… всего лишь покончить со всем этим, но стержень… остаётся на месте, похоже, Стив никогда не сможет…

Он понимает, что снова стонет, прикусывает губу и сильнее зажмуривается.

Через несколько секунд рука на члене сдвигается, и стержень быстрым движением вынимают из него. Наступившее облегчение и оставшаяся с того момента, когда стержень заполнял его, боль, так сильны, что он вскрикивает. Пальцы внутри продолжают двигаться, и всего так много… Болевшее внутри место, там, где был кончик стержня, снова напоминает о себе, когда он с силой кончает — он видит звёзды, когда выплескивается доктору на перчатки.

И снова на трясущихся ногах он возвращается обратно в казарму. После долгого дня, проведённого за играми Филлипса, его мышцы болят и ноют, но после ночи с Уэббом у него остаются синяки, ссадины, член, который словно проткнули — хотя его на самом деле проткнули, — и опухшая мошонка, из-за которой он идёт, косолапя.

Наутро его яйца нормального размера, и что-то внутри него, что сжималось и не давало думать об этом слишком много, исчезает. Облегчение накрывает его с головой, даже несмотря на боль в гениталиях, панику и жжение при попытке сходить в туалет. Он чертовски рад и читает короткую молитву.

* * *

Стив уже почти верит, что всё закончилось. Он смог перенести то, из-за чего вылетел Блум, и дальше будет легче. Этот день он проводит не в ожидании кошмара, он был так рад, что смог…

Но легче не становится.

Доктору, похоже, нравится заставлять его проходить тест за тестом. Ставить клизмы по несколько часов, пока он коротко и прерывисто дышит, пытаясь облегчить тянущую боль. Наполнять его мочевой пузырь физраствором, пока он не начинает болеть постоянно. Заставлять его задерживать дыхание под водой на сколько получится — и ругать его за слишком короткий результат, пока Стив сам не начнёт умолять дать ему ещё шанс почти утопиться от упорства. Резать скальпелем его рот изнутри — тонкие ровные порезы там заживают быстрее, чем где-либо ещё.

Когда нет ничего нового, повторно проводятся старые тесты для проверки достоверности их результатов. Тест со стержнем — с расширителем, поясняет ему доктор — повторяется чуть ли не через день. Каждый раз доктор берёт расширитель большего диаметра. Стив чувствует, что его член постоянно растянут, а мочеиспускательный канал слишком широк. Его кишка каждую ночь оказывается растянутой каким-нибудь образом.

В шестой день доктор скальпелем делает аккуратные надрезы на его боку. Он разрезает кожу выше левой лопатки Стива и засовывает внутрь металлическую пластинку. Зашивает порез парой швов. Кусочек металла проходится по мышцам Стива при каждом движении. Стив удерживается от расспросов, слишком испуганный, что его могут отправить домой, как Блума, но ему…

— Всего лишь нужно проверить реакцию вашего тела на инородные предметы, — заверяет его доктор.

Боль от пластинки сопровождает Стива на каждом адском задании, которые даёт им Филлипс. На каждой логической головоломке в комнате, заполненной уставшими, волнующимися новобранцами, она тоже рядом с ним, как молчаливый сосед. Он чувствует опухший порез и толстые нитки швов, когда пытается уснуть.

Боль помогает ему оставаться в здравом уме, когда доктор опять говорит, что Стив — позорище исследования, что он — бесполезный экземпляр. Она удерживает его от слёз, когда доктор размещает маленькие зажимы на его ногах и руках, на сосках и по центру мошонки.

В девятый день Стиву сообщают, что выбрали именно его. Этой ночью доктор проводит лишь быстрый осмотр: вертит его из стороны в сторону, снова осматривает все отверстия, проверяет пластинку на спине и разрезает швы, чтобы убрать её.

Стив мог бы закричать от радости. Он мог бы проспать целую неделю.

Он доказал, что он — чертовски превосходный экземпляр.

* * *

Доктор Эрскин мёртв. И Стив чувствует…

Пегги очень зла, и он знает — это не только из-за того, что он облажался, он знает, как много времени и любви она подарила программе суперсолдат. И что сегодня она потеряла друга. Но всё, о чём он может думать, когда мысли переключаются на неё — это явное отвращение, с которым она взглянула на него, прежде чем уйти разбираться с произошедшим. Стив хочет…

Техники и офицеры провожают его обратно в лабораторию, стараясь не светить Стива на улице, как совершенно секретный провал, в который он превратился со смертью доктора Эрскина. Он лишь…

* * *

Он чувствует себя оцепеневшим. Он чувствует себя превосходно, ужасно и напряжённо. После эксперимента он впервые в жизни не чувствует ни капли боли. Это странное, пьянящее чувство: как легко ему давался каждый новый вздох, каждый рывок, пока он бежал за шпионом. Как при лихорадке — становишься одновременно и чувствительным к любой мелочи, и непобедимым. С уходом слабости он особенно остро ощущает жжение в гениталиях, животе и кишках, преследовавшее его больше недели. Его кожа больше не нежная и не болит от порезов и синяков, нанесённых раньше. Его мышцы не ноют от перегрузок. Его суставы больше не пронзает болью при каждом движении. Он чувствует каждый сантиметр себя свободным и обновлённым.

Они возвращают его в Лихай на чёрном автомобиле. Агент Картер сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и излучает беспомощный гнев и горе. Ему интересно, что излучает он. Стив опирается ладонями о колени, ощущение ткани под чувствительными подушечками пальцев единственное, что помогает ему не терять связь с реальностью. Ощущение адреналина, бегущего по венам, притупляется потерей важного человека. Стив с трудом сближается с людьми, но когда это случается, его чувства сильны и поглощают его целиком. Он любил Эрскина за то, что тот уважал Стива и верил, что он способен на многое. Обычно люди говорили Стиву не пытаться чего-то добиться. Уже очень давно никто не говорил ему сфокусироваться на проблеме, чтобы стать лучше и сильнее, чем он есть. Ожидания камнем висят на шее, но ему нравится это новое непривычное чувство.

Он шатается из комнаты в комнату, пока остальные пытаются придумать, что с ним делать. В итоге его отправляют отчитаться перед медиками, чтобы дополнить исследование данными о его новом теле.

Его осматривают женщины со слезами на глазах. Его сердце работает превосходно. Его лёгкие работают превосходно. Весь он — символ идеального здоровья. Медсестра сухо извиняется за упавшую на его руку каплю во время забора крови. Она выбегает из кабинета сразу же, как набирает пробирки, и своим идеальным слухом он слышит её всхлипывания всё то время, что она идёт по коридору.

Не только он потерял друга.

Он не оправдывает ожиданий.

Проворная медсестра аппаратами Говарда Старка измеряет скорость его бега по двору, силу, с которой он может сжать прибор, сколько веса он может поднять, объём лёгких. Он делает, что ему велят, его тело работает и работает, но не устаёт. Его идеальное сердце ноет.

Доктор Уэбб уводит его в тихий кабинет, подальше от хмурых лиц и шумной суеты других помещений. Пятый раз за час Стиву велят раздеться. Он садится на кушетку, покрытую белой простынёй.

Доктор Уэбб говорит:  
— Знаю, что я вам не нравлюсь. Должен признаться, не думал, что вы пройдёте. Но теперь вы — единственное напоминание о проделанной доктором Эрскином работе, ради него, давайте убедимся, что всё было не зря.

Стив спокойно сидит, пока скальпель режет его плоть, кровь бежит с минуту, а не четверть часа, как раньше. Слушает, как доктор царапает что-то карандашом в блокноте. Описывает глубину пореза, наверное.

Снятые с его бёдер тонкие полоски кожи кладут свёрнутыми в наполненные жидкостью флаконы.

Он наблюдает, как от переставляемого с определёнными интервалами зажима появляются синяки на руках. Он наблюдает, как они набухают и излечиваются прямо на глазах, пока доктор продолжает работу.

Имплантат над левой лопаткой возвращают на место. Зашитый порез заживает за несколько минут, пластинка проезжается по нервам каждый раз, когда он двигается.

Стив чувствует странную благодарность. Синяки, порезы везде и всюду: на руках, ногах, животе, шее и лице — ещё причиняют боль, в отличие от бега. Он наконец-то может свободно дышать, а болью отдаёт должное памяти доктора Эрскина. Сегодня он оправдывает ожидания и ведёт себя послушно, когда доктор Уэбб открывает его рот и помещает что-то между задних зубов, так, чтобы Стив не мог сжать челюсти. Когда язык надрезают три раза, и всё заживает за пять минут. Упор изо рта достают, и маленькие порезы там, где она впивалась в дёсны, тоже быстро заживают. Во рту остаётся привкус металла — кушетка пахнет так же.

Он сдаёт кровь, смотрит, как она стекает в подставленную пробирку. Он думает, почти истерично, что другие умерли бы за его кровь. Он чувствует отвращение.

Чуть раньше он уже сдавал мочу одной из множества медсестёр. Но он делает это снова для доктора Уэбба. Доктор неодобрительно смотрит, пока Стив сидит над судном в попытке сдать образец стула. Ничего не получится — он не ел со вчерашнего дня, к медикам его отправили ближе к полудню, и с тех пор прошло уже несколько часов. Он дрочит в другую ёмкость, с трудом оставаясь возбуждённым под пристальным взглядом. Доктор предлагает помочь, но он отказывается. Он сосредотачивается на порезах и бледных следах от уже заживших синяков на ладонях и предплечьях, вкусе крови от почти исцелившихся порезов на языке, чтобы настроиться. Это отвлекает его от всего достаточно, чтобы кончить.

После этого доктор обтирает головку пениса и анус Стива проспиртованной тряпкой. Выкидывает её в ящик для отходов и закрепляет образцы мочи на металлическом подносе сбоку. Стив теряется во времени и сосредотачивается на том, как жжёт от спирта кончик головки, под крайней плотью. Его член всё ещё чувствителен после оргазма, но он благодарен за привычную боль.

— Ложись на левый бок, как обычно, — говорит доктор Уэбб. Стив подчиняется. — Хорошо, что у нас есть нужные данные о твоём прежнем теле.

Он говорит это так, словно перед ним не улучшенная версия Стива, а будто того достали из старого тела и поместили в какое-то новое и чужое. Так и есть. У Стива никогда не было серьёзных шрамов, но отсутствие привычных ожогов и царапин на руках пугает так же, как и всё новое тело. Он мельком увидел себя в зеркале и с тех пор не смотрел на отражающие предметы, боясь сам не зная чего.

Он подтягивает правое колено к груди и чувствует, как наконечник клизмы скользит внутрь. Он выдерживает щиплющую воду десять минут, удивительно равнодушный к жжению и спазмам, и потом облегчается в судно, как приказано. Ему ставят вторую клизму. Новое тело настолько сильное, что Стиву приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы расслабиться, чтобы не дать клизме выскользнуть и не вызвать неудовольствие доктора Уэбба. Он смотрит на оставшиеся на простыни пятна крови от многочисленных порезов и поражается, как слабо он чувствует раны сейчас, хотя простынь уже не белая, а почти вся красно-коричневая от крови.

Он держит клизму неизвестно сколько, тонущее ощущение сплетается с ощущением спазмов в животе. Его освобождают, и доктор говорит, что объём его прямой кишки увеличился по меньшей мере на два литра. Он не уверен, зачем ему это нужно знать, поэтому невпопад говорит «спасибо». Доктор Уэбб, похоже, слишком занят укладыванием его обратно на бок и вставлением едва смазанного ректоскопа, чтобы услышать. Это больно, но боль быстро проходит, сменяясь чувством странной, холодной заполненности. Центр ректоскопа убирают, и он опять чувствует знакомое прикосновение воздуха.

Доктор радуется тому, в каком хорошем состоянии сейчас его кишка, и раньше Стиву пришлось бы сдерживаться, чтобы не спросить, что, чёрт побери, было не так с прежней, ведь доктор Уэбб никогда не говорил конкретно.

Он чувствует себя обессиленным.

Он чувствует, что у него слишком много сил, чтобы думать.

Вместо этого он прижимается щекой к кушетке и закрывает глаза. Ректоскоп медленно двигается, позволяя доктору рассмотреть всё, что он хочет. Потом его заменяет расширитель, который доктор быстро раздвигает, пока Стив не начинает чувствовать жгучую, острую боль в дырке и мышцах, пытающихся сжаться вокруг твёрдого металла. Холодный воздух ласкает его.

Доктор берёт его яйца в руку и начинает ощупывать. Стив растворяется в боли. Порезы, синяки, измученные кишка и мошонка — он позволяет себе тихий и бессловесный, полный боли стон. Доктор замирает, все ещё сжимая яйца Стива рукой в перчатке.

— Рядовой Роджерс. Вы не можете потерпеть?

Стива тошнит от стыда. Он знает, что это тело может выдержать больше. Знает, что его порог терпимости — единственное, почему они могут остановиться. Он чувствует себя ребёнком, хнычущим из-за необходимости пить лекарство.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь, — он сосредотачивается на привкусе крови во рту, пытаясь не выдать голосом, как ему больно.

Напряжённый момент проходит, и доктор продолжает сжимать его, а потом внезапно отпускает. Кровь быстро приливает обратно к мошонке, и это болезненнее, чем когда её сжимали.

Расширитель убирают, и его дырка пытается сжаться, ноющая и раскрытая. Его тут же заменяет бакелитовая анальная пробка большого диаметра, и Стив сдерживает проклятие.

Он может вытерпеть.

Это тело может.

— Превосходно. Приятно видеть, что вы способны принять больше без повреждений. Вы действительно впечатляющий экземпляр.

Стив не уверен, как реагировать на насмешливое замечание голосе доктора. Он продолжает молчать.

— Сядьте, ноги спустите вниз, — командует Уэбб, рыская по ящикам. Стив поднимается, шатаясь, и пытается свыкнуться со странным ощущением вторжения.

Доктор подставляет утку ему под ноги и приносит самый широкий катетер и поднос с кучей расширителей и маленькой баночкой смазки.

Стив вздрагивает, когда входит первый расширитель. Жжение такое же сильное, как и раньше, и он радуется, что хоть что-то не меняется. Хотя он немного скучает по старому члену — тот к этому моменту уже расслабился бы. Он старается не смотреть на свои новые гениталии: они крупнее, краснее и кажутся чужими. Не его.

— Хм. Мышцы даже здесь очень сильны. Полагаю, ваше новое тело достаточно эластично, чтобы справиться с размером побольше.

Когда они переходят к расширителю на два размера больше того, что удавалось использовать раньше, Стив стонет, и доктор разглядывает его лицо. И снова ровным голосом спрашивает:  
— Хотите остановиться?

Слёзы текут по лицу Стива, и он практически плача отвечает:  
— Нет, сэр. Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Расширитель заменяется катетером — резиновая трубка царапает и тянет сильнее металлической. Она проскальзывает в мочевой пузырь, и он тут же начинает опустошаться в судно. Стив смотрит, как его моча выкачивается вручную; после всех сданных анализов он мало пил, и струйка очень слабая. Доктор начинает вливать физраствор, до тех пор, пока его мочевому пузырю становится некомфортно и низ живота не округляется. Немного физраствора просачивается из катетера, и доктор Уэбб разочарованно цокает.

— Похоже, мышцы здесь всё ещё плохо справляются с нагрузкой. Жаль. — Его рука сжимает кончик члена Стива вокруг катетера, грубо вытаскивая трубку, пока Стив дрожит от боли. Полностью вытащив трубку, доктор затыкает щёлку большим пальцем, пока не берёт огромный, суживающийся к концу расширитель, и не вставляет его внутрь. Он скользит вниз, до странно чувствительного места у яиц, лишь кончик с шариком сверху остаётся торчать снаружи члена. Доктор натягивает крайнюю плоть над шариком, а потом из ниоткуда появляется игла и прокалывает натянутую кожу. Стив резко втягивает воздух, еле удержавшись, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

— Осторожнее. Не беспокойтесь, ваше новое тело восстановится сразу, как мы закончим. — Доктор продевает металлическое кольцо в кровоточащие проколы и быстро защёлкивает его.

У Стива появляется возможность выбрать, на чём сфокусироваться: ноющий от физраствора живот соперничает с растянутым членом и кровоточащей крайней плотью.

— Ложитесь обратно, — говорит Уэбб, подталкивая послушное тело Стива. — Нам надо проверить, сколько ваше тело способно удерживать воду, и стало ли меньше отекать.

Стив кивает, уверенный, что так и надо. В итоге Стиву впрыскивают физраствор в грудные мышцы, пока кожа не становится опухшей и студенистой, как пара дряблых грудей. Доктор ощупывает его приобретение, и Стив судорожно дышит, снова с трудом втягивая воздух, как раньше. Распухшие ткани чувствительны, но он старается не шевелиться — от затычек в заднице и члене голова кружится каждый раз, когда он о них вспоминает.

— Вставайте на четвереньки.

Стив переворачивается на живот и встаёт на дрожащие колени. Пока он пытается принять нужную позу, ему приходится одной рукой придерживать член с расширителем, а потом он отпускает его и кладёт голову на сложенные руки. Наполненные физраствором груди с опухшими мягкими сосками непристойно болтаются перед ним. Доктор медленно вытягивает анальную пробку, и Стив чувствует, как кожа тянется вслед, плотно облегая бакелит. Слёзы льются, не останавливаясь, он дрожит, но изо всех сил пытается сдержать постыдные всхлипы. Он уже дал слабину, надо постараться не сделать всё ещё хуже.

Доктор что-то говорит, но, честно, Стив уже через секунду не может вспомнить его слова. Его новые яйца оттягивают вниз, и он еле вздрагивает, когда чувствует укол иглы, после которого мошонка наполняется жидкостью. Яйца отпускают, и они, сильно опухшие, висят между бедёр, притупляя отвращение Стива к новому телу. Чувство боли и растяжения привычно. Оно прекрасно. Наконец-то он перестаёт плакать.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы предупредили меня, если почувствуете приближение оргазма, — говорит доктор. А потом засовывает пальцы ему в задницу и грубо давит на простату. Ощущение очень сильное, ткани члена сдавливают глубоко вставленный расширитель. Внутри всё сжимается, а распухший мочевой пузырь готов лопнуть от напряжения.

Ему неловко из-за того, что он тут же начинает задыхаться и не может сдержать тихих полувздохов-полустонов. Пальцы доктора продолжают массировать простату, и Стив чувствует, как его член начинает твердеть вокруг расширителя. Крайняя плоть из-за этого натягивается сильнее, расходится на кольце, и раны от проколов растягиваются. Если Стив посмотрит между ног, он увидит кровь, капающую с кончика его члена.

— Сейчас, — выдыхает он, — прямо сейчас. — Стив чувствует, как доктор давит сильнее, и не может сдержаться: он весь трясётся, пока его затапливает ощущениями, похожими на оргазм, но яйца не освобождаются от спермы — они, опухшие, болтаются за его мокрым от крови членом.

Его мягкий член оттягивают назад между трясущихся ног и осматривают:  
— Превосходно, ни капли не вышло.

Доктор подставляет судно, и Стив так благодарен, что ему разрешают облегчиться, не двигаясь с места, что почти готов заплакать снова.

Кольцо падает, расширитель выскальзывает из-за давления с металлическим бренчанием, разбавленная физраствором сперма выливается из его растянутого канала, как из крана.

Стив стонет от нахлынувшего облегчения и, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд, выдавливает ещё несколько капель. А потом судно убирают, и Стив думает, можно ли упасть на кушетку, потому что чувствует слабость. Но пальцы доктора Уэбба возвращаются в его измученную дырку, снова с силой потирая простату. Стив приоткрывает рот с беззвучным стоном — ему слишком неловко даже просто громко дышать.

— Сравним вашу выносливость до сыворотки с нынешней, ладно? — весело спрашивает доктор Уэбб.

К четвёртому оргазму между его ног образуется лужица из спермы и крови, и Стив пригибается сильнее, укладываясь распухшей грудью на кушетку. Она трётся о покрытую пятнышками крови простынь, пока он качается от движения пальцев доктора Уэбба. После второго оргазма Уэбб также начал стимулировать его. Проколы в крайней плоти растягиваются с каждым движением.

Стив поражён своим хорошим самочувствием. Или не очень хорошим, наверное, но нормальным. Впервые с того момента, как он вышел из дьявольской машины, он чувствует это тело своим. Его органы отбиты и растянуты, кожа горит от кучи порезов, а задницу и член словно заманили в переулок и избили за умничанье, но он сосредотачивается на боли и перестаёт замечать непропорциональность нового тела.

К десятому оргазму, из которых четыре последних были насухую, тело трясётся и зуб на зуб не попадает.

Следующий оргазм не приходится ждать долго, но когда Стив кончает, он молча плачет. Оргазм едва ощущается, словно слабый щелчок по нервам. Он несколько раз сильно вздрагивает и обмякает. Он не помнит точно когда, где-то между восьмым и одиннадцатым, его колени соскальзывают по сторонам кушетки, так, что доктор больше не может дотянуться до его члена. Он сжимается, пока доктор Уэбб ощупывает его опухшую, уже почти нечувствительную мошонку и проезжается по простате металлическим расширителем. Его убирают, и Стив чувствует, как его дырка отчаянно пытается закрыться, но не может.

Доктор осматривает его анус, хмыкая и пощипывая край. Он подтягивает обратно дрожащие ноги Стива и разворачивает кушетку, заставляя того перекатиться на левый бок. Доктор осматривает глаза Стива, поднимая веки и светя фонариком. Стив не знает, что делать. Будь что будет. Пусть доктор продолжает осматривать его лицо руками в тех же перчатках, в которых он осматривал его кишку. Следы от слёз стирают с лица, но тут же появляются новые из-за дурацкой неспособности Стива не плакать.

— Извините, — хрипло шепчет Стив. 

Доктор Уэбб лишь цокает и открывает его рот.

— Следы от порезов уже практически незаметны, — одобрительно говорит он, оттягивая вялый язык Стива. Доктор подтягивает его голову к краю кушетки, держа Стива под челюстью пальцами в перчатках.

Доктор Уэбб скидывает медицинский халат, расстёгивает пояс и ширинку и достаёт наполовину вставший член.

— Откройте, — мягко говорит он, наклоняясь и поднося свой член к губам Стива, мокрым от слюны, соплей и слез.

Стив раскрывает рот и берёт член доктора.

Ощущения от импланта в спине сливаются с ощущениями от распухшей груди, горящего от боли тела и твёрдого члена во рту. Он тонет в них.

Доктор толкается внутрь. Одной рукой он поглаживает Стива по челюсти и засовывает два пальца между задних зубов.

Стив практически захлёбывается горькой спермой, когда доктор кончает ему в рот. Он достаёт обмякший член и приводит себя в порядок. Забирает блокнот и образцы и говорит:  
— Хорошего дня, рядовой Роджерс.

Дверь за ним тихо закрывается. Проходит много времени, прежде чем Стив встаёт и начинает собирать одежду.

С чувством вины и нереальности происходящего он заталкивает простыню в мусорку. Он не может заставить себя прибрать судно — его тошнит от одной мысли, так что он одевается и уходит.

В пустой казарме он укладывается и спит, продолжая чувствовать горько-солёный вкус спермы во рту.

* * *

Порезы и синяки проходят на следующий день, незаметные, если не приглядываться. Задница и член продолжают ныть, но он не уверен, что ему это не кажется. Он нормально ходит в туалет, никакого жжения или чего-то подобного.

Стив идёт на завтрак, где наедается так, что больше не чувствует головокружения и слабости.

Он не может понять, почему это случилось, и мысли об этом сводят его с ума.

Это не было… не было тестом. Он охренеть как в этом уверен. Но какого чёрта доктор Уэбб это делал? Это напоминает ему как хулиганы зажимают в угол кого помельче, чтобы почувствовать себя сильнее. Он думает, насколько безграничную власть должен чувствовать человек, глядя на нынешнее тело Стива и зная, что смог подчинить его своей воле.

Он беспокоится. Беспокоится о Блуме, который в начале был значительно сильнее него. Который, может, гниёт сейчас в военной тюрьме за содомию, Стив не знает точно.

Он получает ответ на свои вопросы, когда переживающая медсестра забирает его из казармы, где он проводит время в ожидании распоряжений. Она одна из самых молоденьких, бледная и нервничает всю дорогу, пока ведёт Стива в кабинет полковника Филлипса.

Филлипс ждёт его за столом, хмуро просматривая документы. Агент Картер сидит в кресле у стены. Она выглядит измождённо и неопрятно, такой Стив её никогда не видел: макияж размазан, спина сгорблена, локтями упирается в широко расставленные ноги. Она устало смотрит на вошедшего Стива, холодно улыбается ему и отпускает медсестру.

— Скажи мне, Роджерс, — начинает Филлипс, — доктор Уэбб осматривал тебя вчера?

Стив чувствует, как сводит живот. Его прошибает холодным потом, и влажные волоски дыбом встают на шее.

— Так точно, сэр. — Он старается говорить спокойно и чётко. Он надеется, что ему это удаётся.

* * *

Доктор Чарльз Уэбб оказался шпионом. Он сбежал ночью с чемоданом, полным данных об исследовании. Стив пытается рассказывать о проведённых обследованиях общими фразами. Брали образцы ткани, крови, мочи, кала и спермы. Проверяли эластичность кожи, объём легких и скорость восстановления.

Он не говорит: «он пытался меня сломать», «он хотел сделать подопытного слабым», «возможно, он в этом преуспел».

Он не может себя заставить. Не сейчас, когда полковник и агент смотрят на него с жалостью и разочарованием. Не сейчас, когда они точно думают, что он непроходимый идиот, раз позволил этому произойти.

Весь разговор пластинка над лопаткой помогает ему продолжать рассказывать. Помогает не начать умолять их о прощении.

* * *

В уборной он дёргает воротник рубашки, отрывая пуговицы и не обращая внимания, когда они звонко катятся по полу. Он нащупывает торчащий край пластинки, уже вытесненный наружу его телом. Он вырывает её. Швыряет на пол и даже с такого расстояния своим новым превосходным зрением видит символ осьминога, отчеканенный в пластинке, смутно различимый из-за тёмной крови.

* * *

Прежде чем его отправляют в тур, он интересуется судьбой Блума. Он может думать только о том, как бы всё сложилось, расскажи он раньше — может, Эрскин бы… Может, Блуму не пришлось бы…

Блума отправили домой из-за травмы колена, полученной во время тренировки. Он был непригоден для исследования.

Ушёл в отставку с почестями.


End file.
